


Pick Up My Pieces P2

by riversong_sam



Series: Pick Up My Pieces [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, SPN RPF - Freeform, Supernatural RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 325Parings: Jared x Reader (eventually if you want more parts)Warnings: flashbacksA/N: THIS IS FICTION. I LOVE JARED AND HIS FAM. NO HATE TOWARDS THEM EVER. Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Pick Up My Pieces P2

“(Y/N) are you alright? Jared asks you after the panel concludes.  
“I’m fine Jared.” It was a lie but you weren’t ready.  
He nods, “You know I’m here for you.”  
“I know Jared thank you.” You give him a soft smile before making your way up to your hotel room. The panel was the last thing you had for today and now you just wanted to sleep. You crashed the second your head hit the pillow your dreams taking you back to a happier time for you.  
**  
“Come on (Y/N)” Michael chuckled  
“I’m coming babe give me a minute.” Your laughter rang through the small apartment the two of you shared.  
“You said that five minutes ago!”  
You come out to him, “well?”  
You turned in your floor length black gown.  
His jaw dropped, “absolutely stunning. He breathed  
“Michael. You blushed   
“If we didn’t have to be at this charity ball I’d never let you leave this house again.”  
You laughed, “I love you.”  
“I love you more.”  
You were startled awake by a pounding on your door.   
”(Y/N) are you in there?!” Jared shouted  
You groaned and trudged to the door ripping it open, “What?!” You growled  
“I just wanted to make sure you were ok.” He said quietly looking like a kicked puppy.  
You sigh, “I’m sorry Jared you just woke me up.”  
“Oh.. sorry (Y/N).”  
“Its alright. You coming in?” You walked back into the room and grabbed two waters.   
He follows you inside and thanks you after you give him one.  
“So were going out tonight you wanna come?” He sounded hopeful   
”By we you mean Jensen, Misha and the rest right?”  
He nods, “Going out for drinks and food.”  
Your stomach rumbles at the thought of food.   
“Yea I guess so.”  
“Great we leave in ten.”   
“Awesome.” You trek off to the bathroom to freshen up a bit before he takes you out with the rest of the cast.


End file.
